Enwë
by Alegria7
Summary: This is the story of Enwë, daughter of Aragorn and Arwen. AU. Takes place over 20 years after the defeat of Sauron.


**AU. Definitely. No one crossed the seas to the West after the final battle.**

**This is the story of Enwë, daughter of Aragorn and Arwen. Enjoy! No beta =( Rated M for a reason**.

"Alassë?" I called softly.

"Come in" She responded and I quietly opened the door and slipped into her room.

"What is it you want?" I asked, as I looked around the room to find her. She was sitting in a chair by the fire leafing through an old book. Probably something Gandalf had given her.

"Just a moment," she replied, almost dismissively. I walked absent mindedly to the window and looked out over Minas Tirith. The moon was out on this night, and it illuminated everything with a soft glow. I barely registered the door opening and another figure stepping into the room. I knew who it was though, there was no reason to be alarmed. He quietly walked up behind me. I could see him in the reflection of the window. His blue eyes looking at me saying so much more than we could ever say with words.

"You're beautiful," Eldarion whispered as he kissed my cheek. I couldn't help the warmth that spread through my body as he said this. I knew he shouldn't have this effect on me, but it couldn't be helped. I found him beautiful as well.

"Sister?" He called to Alassë.

"Be quiet!" she snapped, "I'm almost finished." He sighed in response.

"Do you know why she called us here?" Eldarion whispered in my ear.

"No, but it seemed important. It's quite late now," I answered looking back out across the kingdom, wishing once again that I could feel more from my brother. But why should I? We were related. These feelings I had were irrational and I needed to put them to rest. I couldn't help but wonder if he felt it too, with the way he would look at me sometimes. The way he would hold me when we danced. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of him behind me.

"Come sit," Alassë called to us.

"Yes ma'am!" Eldarion joked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch by the fire. We sat down almost simultaneously. Eldarion crossed one leg over the other and stretched out his arm over the back of the couch. I crossed my legs, one underneath the other and set my hands in my lap. We were so opposite in some ways and I supposed the way we were sitting would be a good reflection of our character. He was always showing affection and I was always trying to remain passive.

"Thank you for coming," Alassë spoke, taking a sip of water from her tumbler. She would never drink anything but water, refusing to imbibe and insistent on her studies. In some ways I was jealous of her. I wish I could be patient and simply study, but I loved riding and I'd always been a fighter. I swear sometimes the only reason Father let me fight was to give Eldarion someone to train with, and because Eldarion insisted upon it. Almost anything Eldarion asked for, Father would give him. He was adored by both of our parents. I had always been more of a shadow. They often said I was as beautiful as my mother, but I hid behind my brother. It was easier that way. I was in love with him, why would I want the attention of others?"

"Enwë?" Alassë said, interrupting my thoughts, "Are you listening? This is important. It pertains to you as well." I nodded and proceeded to pay attention.

"Gandalf gave me this tome years ago, but I've only been able to translate it recently. It's about our family. Specifically you or Eldarion."

"Or?" Eldarion asked.

"Yes…" she mused, "Gender isn't specified. It only says 'the second child conceived' which would be one of you, after me. Apparently one of you is not actually a part of our bloodline. But rather, a gift from Manwë." I narrowed my eyes at her in response. This must be some form of Alassë's terrible sarcasm. Why would she be telling us this? Did she know of my affection for Eldarion and simply found it amusing?

"What do you mean?" Eldarion asked, suddenly serious.

"I don't have much to go off of, but that's what I've deciphered so far. There's a lot more here, this is only the beginning!" She seemed excited as she said this. "Our family has always been important throughout the history of Middle Earth. It's really not surprising that we're important too."

"Alassë, you must be mistaken." I insisted.

"No, I don't believe I am. You both chose to be elves as well, so this makes sense. All of the pieces fit together. Don't you think that it at least feels possible?" She asked looking back and forth between us.

"Perhaps…" I said quietly.

"I can see it." Eldarion nodded, looking into the fire. "Do Mother and Father know?"

"No. I don't know if we should tell them… I thought we could wait until I finished translating this. You'll both be gone for a while anyways. Aren't you leaving tomorrow?" My eldest sister asked.

"Yes. The elves remaining in Mirkwood need our assistance. There's some sort of evil presence there that needs to be taken care of. We're leading about a hundred troops. How did you know about that? Aren't you too busy studying to pay attention to our affairs?" Eldarion looked at Alassë sternly.

Alassë shook her head, "I do pay attention in those meetings we're called to weekly."

"Oh." I said.

"Anyways, I thought you should know," Alassë said, looking straight at me, "Especially before you left. Keep it a secret though. It's no one's business but ours." We both nodded in response. Everyone was quiet for a moment, lost in thought. What did this mean for us? I was so conflicted. Perhaps my feelings weren't so irrational after all.

"Let's go, Enwë. Unless there's anything else you need?" He asked Alassë.

"No, I don't think so. Have a good night. And come home safely." We all stood and Alassë showed us out of her room and shut the door behind us.

"Eldarion…" I said as soon as the door closed.

"Hush," he said, taking my hand. "Come with me." He pulled me along behind him quickly. I wasn't quite sure where he was taking me, I was so distracted by what Alassë had told us. What did this all mean? What else did that tome say about our family? Suddenly, we stopped.

"You may go. Now." he said sternly. I looked at him with a confused expression, but he hadn't been speaking to me. There were suddenly footsteps walking away. I has been so busy looking at the ground that I hadn't noticed the guard before us. We were in front of his chambers. He held my hand tightly and I grasped his in return. My heart was racing, why were we here? Eldarion pulled me into the room with him and quickly shut and locked the door.

Finally, he let go of my hand and turned to look at me. We stood there for what felt like an age before he moved closer and cupped my face with his hand.

"You're beautiful," He whispered for the second time that night. And then his lips were on mine and my mind had the decency to stop resisting. I let my body melt into his and obligingly parted my lips when his tongue asked permission. I felt so warm here in his arms and so complete. His hands ran down from my face to my arms to my hands where he held them and pulled back.

"I've always loved you," He said, a hitch in his voice. I nodded in return, unable to speak, simply staring at him, unsure of what to do. It seemed I didn't need to decide for Eldarion had already decided for us. He pulled me close again and began to undo the buttons of my dress. I realized suddenly that I had absolutely nothing on underneath this particular dress. We were elves, after all. There should be no shame in this. He started kissing my neck and then moved up to my ear and my thoughts were jumbled. I couldn't think straight. I could only feel his hands on my back and his lips on my skin. Was there anything more important than this?

My dress fell to the ground and he pulled back from me. I watched his face as his eyes roamed over my exposed body, a smile playing at his lips.

"You are so beautiful, Enwë. Let me have you," he said looking into my eyes.

"Yes," I said in almost a whisper. I could barely bring myself to speak, I had wanted this for so long. I trusted Eldarion implicitly. I knew he had been with other women in the past, but he had always told me he loved me more. I never knew what he meant by that, but it seemed to make a lot more sense now that we were standing here in front of each other.

I stepped forward and began undoing his tunic in a methodical fashion. Eventually the shirt came free and he pulled it off. I had seen him without a shirt before, but the candlelight made this entirely different. He was so toned and strong. What woman wouldn't want to be his?

He kissed me soundly again before bringing me over to his bed and motioning for me to lay down. I complied while he removed his boots. I reached for his trousers but he stopped my hand.

"Not yet," he whispered hoarsely. I pulled my hand back as he leaned over to kiss me again. He ran his hand down my neck and over my breast. I gasped softly at this new sensation, everything was so intense with him. Completely different from when I touched myself.

"Please…" I begged quietly.

He smiled in return and leaned down and kissed my breast before he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked. He massaged my other breast with his right hand and I felt like I was on fire. The heat went straight to my core and I could only think of more. I reached for his trousers again, but he grasped my wrist and pinned it down. There was no point in resisting, I might be more agile but he was definitely the stronger of the two of us.

"Patience, Enwë." He said to me before giving the same attention to the other breast. I couldn't help my breathing as it hitched. I was usually in such control, but I wanted so badly for him to take me then and there. A soft moan escaped my lips and he leaned up to kiss me again, harder than before and more demanding. I put my other arm around him and pulled him closer so I could feel his skin against mine. Finally, he let go of my wrist and let his hands roam over my sides down to my ass while he continued to kiss me.

I ran my hands down his chest and once again found myself at his trousers. Instead of attempting to untie them, I let my hand slide down further until I could feel his erection pressing back against me. I almost laughed as I felt this. He was hard for me. I never imagined this could happen.

Suddenly he pulled back from my lips.

"I felt your smile, dear one. You think this is funny?" He asked, grinding his erection into my hand. He then moved over and nipped my ear before saying, "Because soon this will be in you and I expect to hear nothing but your moans of pleasure."

At these words I became even wetter than I had been before. So much anticipation. His hands roamed down my sides and finally came to where I had wanted to feel them so badly before. I wanted to feel him touch me. And he did.

His fingers were deft and I let my legs fall further apart giving him better access. He massaged my clit slowly as he sucked on my neck.

"You're so wet." He said to me as his hand slid down further and a single finger entered my warmth. "And tight." He added another finger and I moaned aloud. I wanted more, so much more. He moved slowly in and out of me as I trembled underneath him. I held onto him and dug my nails into his back without thinking. I felt him chuckle.

"Do you touch yourself, Enwë?" He asked as he continued to finger me.

"Y-Yes…" I muttered in response. This caused him to stop for a moment and look at me.

"I have a better idea," he said to me, "Don't move." He began to kiss down my body until he finally stopped between my legs. I was unsure of what he was doing, but trusted him. Then his mouth covered me and he sucked while pushing his two fingers all the way in. I moved against his fingers, totally unthinking.

"Please…" I begged, "Don't stop." My hands gripped the sheets tightly as he continued to pleasure me in this way. I couldn't help but moan and writhe under his talented tongue. I could feel myself begin to come undone.

"Eldarion!" I gasped as I came. The waves of pleasure went through my entire body. I'd never felt this kind of pleasure, not even when I touched myself. He removed his fingers from me and then moved back up and kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue and he gave no time for me to catch my breath. Finally he stopped and looked at me again, almost questioningly.

"I think of you when I touch myself," I whispered so he almost couldn't hear. At this he kissed me again, more forcefully. I ran my hands across his back and down to the front of his trousers. Slowly I began to undo them as he ground against me. Then I reached in and grasped him. I was amazed at how soft his skin was, and yet he was so hard in my hand. I moved my hand in time with his gentle thrusts as his eyes slid shut. I smiled at this, excited that I could make him feel so intensely. He swore under his breath and held my hand steady just as I was wondering how he would feel in my mouth.

"Stop." He demanded. I stopped.

"Am I doing something wrong?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

"No, you're doing nothing wrong." He hesitated and looked down at me. "I want to make love to you, Enwë." At this I reached up and pulled him down to me.

"Please do," I responded and then kissed him again. He slid off his trousers hastily as I loosely wrapped my legs around him. This had been something I'd only secretly dreamed of. Now it was happening and I could scarcely believe it. He felt warm pressed against me and I knew I was safe. I could feel him slowly enter me and I moaned aloud. Once all the way in, he stopped. There was some pain, but less than I had expected. My mind was blissfully silent as I felt every sensation at our connection. He was actually inside of me, I couldn't believe it.

"Enwë?" He asked huskily, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I think so." All I really wanted him to do was move. I'd waited so long for him. "Please…" I begged him.

"What?" He asked, smile playing at his lips.

"Make love to me, Eldarion." I said, looking into his eyes that reflected the same need that was in mine. At that he began to move in and out of me slowly and I moved with him as he did this.

"Harder," I demanded, "I won't break." As I said this he thrust all the way into me with such force that I gasped aloud. He began moving in and out of me with all the strength I knew him to have. It was an amazing sensation, to feel so connected to someone. Especially someone you loved with all of your being. I could feel a second orgasm building as he moved within me. It was more intense than the first and I cried out as I came to pieces around him. He followed soon after and we came to rest there, holding each other.

"Eldarion…" I panted, "I love you too." This was all I managed to say before his lips were on mine and all rational thought was lost.


End file.
